


Flop

by naboru



Series: Blast Off/Vortex Advent Calendar [7]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vortex finds a recharging Blast Off.</p><p>PG / fluff / Vortex, Blast Off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultharkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/gifts).



> **Continuity:** G1 (part of ultharkitty’s [Dysfunction AU](http://community.livejournal.com/lost_carcosa/19574.html#cutid1))  
>  **Warnings:** fluff  
>  **Characters:** Blast Off, Vortex  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty

Vortex entered the rec-room, and grinned.

Blast Off sat on the couch. The soft and fluffy couch that Brawl had wanted, along with the huge TV screen to make the rec-room cosier. That’d been the tank’s words, and Blast Off had huffed annoyed at them, expressing his lack of understanding.

And now the shuttle sat on it, a datapad in his hand that was already on stand-by while his head had dropped to his chest, the visor dark.

Onslaught, Brawl and Swindle were on a mission, and Vortex had just been released from medbay to fly back to their HQ. Blast Off had probably thought no one would see him sitting there.

He probably also hadn’t thought he’d fall into recharge, and this was the reason that Vortex was smirking.

Slowly, the ‘copter snuck closer. If he was lucky, he wouldn’t wake the shuttle – not now.

Being close enough, Vortex waited another few astroseconds, and then flopped onto Blast Off. He sat sideways over Blast Off’s thighs, leaning against the armrest and his legs over the other’s.

Blast Off stirred online. His optics flickered, and he turned his head. A dim visor stared at Vortex. Blast Off’s engine revved once, then he shrugged.

The optics went dark again, and to Vortex' surprise, the shuttle didn’t push him off. Instead, an arm came up and wrapped around Vortex’ leg to hold him in place.

In this position, Vortex could easily reach the heat shield. He stroked the edge, his grin broadened.

The gestalt bond told Vortex that Blast Off was back in recharge. The shuttle was apparently too tired to be annoyed.

Vortex' fingers traced from the leading edge of the shield up the lower arm. Just sitting there hadn’t been exactly what Vortex had wanted to achieve in the first place, but the shuttle’s warmth and low vibrations were quite nice. Not to mention being able to enjoy Blast Off’s proximity, and – if he was careful – to touch him.

The desire to wake the other up vanished, and was replaced by a mellow desire to stay right where he was.

Vortex’ fingers teased the dark plating a little longer, and unlike he’d thought, he didn’t get bored.

It took about two breems, then the ‘copter drifted into recharge as well.


End file.
